A microscope configured to change a focal length with a variable-focus optical system, such as an electrically tunable lens (ETL), has conventionally been known (see, for example, Non-Patent Literature 1).
According to the microscope, a focal position can be changed by the variable-focus optical system, without changing an operation distance of an objective lens.